FF:FTTBE The Other Chapter 53
by Halenriser
Summary: Starts with a part of chapter 53 of Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End Jason and Ayu are alone in their own little world. They only have so much time to prove they love each other, so how will they use it? Rated M for sex.
**Author's Note: Well well well.**

 **Either you came here out of curiosity, pure coincidence, you looked on my page, or you're a loyal reader of my story and picked up on the hint in chapter 53.**

 **Chapter 53 of what? Chapter 53 of:**

 **FUSION FALL: FIGHT TO THE BITTER END!**

 **Either way, welcome to what I call an Alternate World Line. No, I'm not referencing Steins;Gate, though I do love the series. I do believe in the multiverse and the World Line theory, so I've decided to use that to my advantage.**

 **In the true World Line, Ayu and Jason do not have sex. In this alternate World Line, they shall.**

… **LOOK I'M EXPERIMENTING ON MY TYPES OF STORIES, OKAY! DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **Just read. Sorry if it sucks. My first lemon.**

* * *

"Kill Fuse. Get to Planet Fusion, find him, and kill him. Save the world."

Silence then hung in the air after Ayu spoke those words. It took a few minutes for Jason to process what she had just said, and once he finally found his voice again, the first thing he said was:

"God I love you. A beautiful face and a brain full of crazy ideas that any normal person would deem "impossible."" A small smile slowly began to form on his face as he said that.

"Well you're not what most people would deem to be "normal", now are you?" She said with a smile just as small as his.

"You're right about that."

The two of them began to laugh whole-heartedly, the tears no longer in Ayu's eyes and the tight grip no longer on Jason's heart.

Once they began to calm down though, Ayu grabbed Jason by his shirt and kissed him deeply, closing her eyes as she did so. Jason did the same, holding her against him body as the two of them began to get lost in the moment. This was their last chance to do this was the last chance to do this. They could either take it a step further or stick with the kiss.

In the end, they decided to take it a step further.

Jason pulled back from Ayu and looked deep into her eyes, a hint of lust within them. "Ayu, if this is going to be the last time we see each other like this, how about we make tonight even more special."

"And what exactly do you mean by special?" She asked, leaning her face closer.

"Speacial like this." He moved his hand down and cupped her ass gently, making her jump. "Of course it's just the first step, but there's more to come if you want."

"Oh you dirty boy." Ayu gave a mischievous smirk and knocked Jason off his feet, causing him to land on his back. Before he could get up though, Ayu plopped down right on his nether region. "If anyone's taking the lead first, it's me." Jason held his arms above his head so Ayu could pull off his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't make this cheesy, silly boy."

"Can we stop with the whole "silly boy" thing?"

Ayu smirked. "Alright. Then how about "dirty boy?" "Hero boy?" Oh, what about "little man?"

"... You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"Oh I am." Ayu put one of her fingers on top of Jason's chest and began to drag it down his chest slowly, curving it every so often until finally she reached his waist. "Now let's get these things off you and see what you're hiding."

Before she could unfasten his pants though, Jason grabbed her hand, surprising her and making her look up. "Up up up. Aren't we forgetting something?" Jason looked Ayu up and down, trying to hint at what he was getting at.

It didn't take long for Ayu to catch on, and once she did she blushed a light shade of pink. "R-Right. Almost forgot. The dress." She stood up and pulled her arms inside her dress, allowing her to slip it up and over hear head because of how simple the dress was. There were no zippers or buttons, all she had to do was slip it on and slip it off.

Beneath her dress Ayu was wearing a simple white bra with matching white panties. Nothing too special. She blushed as Jason took in the view before him.

"Wow… You went through the trouble of making yourself undergarments in here too?" He said in a teasing tone, making her face turn a darker shade of red in embarrassment. "I'm surprised you-"

"Oh shut it you." She then walked over to Jason and began to unfasten and unzip his pants. The pants weren't that hard, but the thing that popped out once they were removed definitely was. Though hidden behind some boxers, it was clear Jason had an erection as his boxers were tented, making them both blush at the sight.

"H-How much time we got?" Jason asked, looking away in embarrassment.

"Enough time for two, maybe three rounds. I think. I-I don't know, why are you asking me anyways!?" Ayu yelled, clearly flustered.

"B-Because you're the one who made this dream!"

"I may have made the dream, but I don't control when you wake up. Geez."

Now that Ayu was close to him again, Jason smirked and quickly reached up and unfastened her bra. Surprised, Ayu looked at Jason and nearly slapped him out of instinct, but restrained herself and let the bra slide off. "Impatient, much?"

Now that her bra was gone, nothing could stop Ayu's breasts from showing. The bra was clearly a B-Cup based on the size of her breasts, and just seeing them in general was enough to excite Jason a little bit more. He was still a virgin, so this kind of thing never happened to him until now.

"My turn now." Ayu then reached down and pulled off Jason's boxers, exposing his big, erect cock. It practically sprung out when it was free, making her gasp at the size. "Jesus it's bigger than I expected."

"Eheheh, well that's what happens when a guy gets aroused."

"... I wonder… Hey, how good does this feel?"

"How good does what feeEEEEEEEL?!" Ayu grasped Jason's cock and suddenly stuck it in her mouth, wincing a little at the size. Jason's breathing hitched a little, making Ayu smirk. "H-Holy shit…"

Ayu then began to bob her head up and down on his cock, sliding it in and out of her mouth and wrapping her tongue around it to elicit more pleasure from the boy. Jason's breathing became heavier as Ayu took him deeper and deeper, surprising him at how well she could do it. He let out slight gasps and moans every once in a while before he finally began to feel his orgasm approaching.

"A-Ayu, it's coming."

Ayu cocked one of her eyebrows and then slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth, causing him to groan in disappointment. "Not yet, hun. I still haven't had my fun yet."

"Oh?" Jason slowly lifted his head up to look at Ayu as she stood up. "What do you intend to do?"

Ayu gently gripped the hem of her panties and slid them down her slender legs and off, exposing her wet pussy. "I'm going to take you for a ride." She said that with the same smirk she had earlier and then moved to position herself above Jason's cock. She grasped his cock with one hand and placed the other on Jason's chest for support as she slowly slid his cock into her, the two of them moaning from the feeling.

Jason leaned his head back a little as she moved further and further down, taking him in deeper and deeper. Eventually she wound up placing both of her hands on his chest for support as she pushed herself back up before going right back down. The grooves on the inside of her pussy were rubbing against Jason's cock and filling the two of them with intense pleasure. Their eyes were clouded by lust now, unable to contain themselves. Ayu leaned down and kissed Jason's neck as she moved herself up and down faster, making Jason moan louder and squirm a little under her. She enjoyed seeing him like this so she decided to keep it going.

"Mmmm~" Jason let out a loud moan and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. Eventually it all became too much for him as he felt his climax approaching once again. "Ayu… Ayu I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" He suddenly grunted as he blew his load into her, causing her to gasp in surprise and tremble from the feeling of him releasing himself inside her.

"S-So h-hot… Holy shit…" She said as she struggled to stay upright. "So hot… so good…" The minute after she said that she slumped down and landed on Jason's chest, both breathing heavily. "N-Not… fair… That's two for you… and none for me."

Jason gently grasped Ayu's hips and flipped the two of them over so that now Jason was the one on top and Ayu was the one on the bottom, surprising her a little. "Then… let's fix that… shall we?"

"A-Are you sure? I-I mean, we could stop now."

"No. Now it's your turn… to feel what I felt." And with that Jason began to move his cock, though not as hard as before, deeper into her pussy and began to pull it out as well. Back and forth. In and out.

Each time he moved his cock in and out of her, Ayu let out soft moans, her eyes closed as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Jason, who was gazing at her chest and her face, reached down and took one of her B-Cup breasts and put the nipple into his mouth and giving it a hard suck, causing Ayu to take in sharp breath.

"Ah… Ah… Mmmm~" Ayu moaned softly, leaning her head back as she lost herself to the pleasure.

Jason lifted Ayu's hips a little higher, allowing him to go deeper into her, and the deeper he got the more often she moaned. He also decided it was time to switch breasts, as the nipple of the one he was currently sucking on was now hard and erect. Once he took his mouth off of her breast, Ayu let out a soft groan, which made Jason giggle.

"Disappointed?"

She opened one eye at him and gave him a hard glare, basically telling him not to ruin the moment. Upon seeing this look, Jason went right to sucking on her other breast, causing her to moan again and close her eye. Her breathing was becoming more and more sporadic as he continued on.

Eventually he found himself hitting her g-spot, causing her eyes to open wide and her moans to basically turn into screams of pleasure. "Oh god… oh god oh god oh god!" Jason took note of this and continued to hit the same spot over and over again, making her scream louder. "Yes. Yes! YES! OH GOD YES! DON'T FUCKING STOP!" She grabbed his head and pulled it up to her face so she could deeply kiss him.

'Wow. That's a first. Her actually talking in that manner is definitely new.' Jason thought before he returned the kiss. He made his thrusts harder and faster, causing her to shiver and in response to his actions she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him deeper.

The two of them began to feel something tightening within them and they both knew what that meant. Pulling away from the kiss, they each looked into each other's eyes. Jason was the first to speak.

"Ayu, I'm at my limit. What about you?"

Ayu nodded her head and smiled. "Same. Wanna do it together?"

Jason smiled as well. "Sure. Let's do it."

They then went back to kissing, the both of them moaning from the pleasure as he went faster. Ayu ran her hands through Jason's hair as she wrapped her tongue around his, sucking on the two of them. Jason may have been dominant on one front, but Ayu was proving herself to be dominant on the oral front.

Eventually they both finally reached their climaxes. As Jason made one final, deep thrust into Ayu's pussy, he suddenly released himself inside her, his cum flowing out of his cock and right into Ayu's pussy.

Ayu, in turn broke off the kiss so she could let out one last scream of pleasure as she felt his cum flow into her. She then came as well, her cum mixing with his and enveloping Jason's cock.

Once their climaxes ended, they stayed in place for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Jason slid his cock out of her eventually and rolled over next to her. Cum was overflowing from Ayu's pussy, running down her thighs and pooling below her, as if there were even a floor below her in the first place.

"Oh god… that was… amazing…" Ayu panted out, a smile on her face. "My first time… with the boy I love… My only time… with the boy I love…" Ayu's smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown as tears welled up in her eyes. She finally understood the position she was in in a darker sense. She was dead in the real world; she wouldn't be able to have kids like she wanted to, marry the love of her life, or get the happily ever after she wanted. And now that she realized this, she became scared. She didn't want to say goodbye.

What if she never saw him again? What if he forgets about her? What if he finds someone else he loves? These and many thoughts were flowing through her head, but before she could break down into tears, she felt a pair of lips on hers, surprising her but at the same time calming her down. She closed her eyes into the kiss and put her hand on one of Jason's cheeks, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

Then she noticed something odd; his face was wet. Ayu opened her eyes again and saw the tear trails on Jason's face as well. He must be scared too. That's no good.

Before she could say anything though, she felt herself starting to fade away, causing Jason to fall forward. Ayu sat up and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Eheheh." She giggled as he tried to get himself up right. Once he did and he looked at her, she knew he must have been in pain from seeing her this way. To ease him, she spoke up.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye. Your dream's almost over."

"And once it ends, I'll never see you again?" Jason asked with a frown.

Ayu put her finger to her chin and leaned forward. "Now who said anything about us never meeting again?"

"But you said-"

"I said we couldn't meet like this anymore. Who's to say there's no afterlife and we'll meet each other there? Something like Heaven, only it's just for the Subjects."

"… You may be right. We don't know what'll happen to us when we die. For all we know, we could be reborn."

"That's the spirit! This isn't goodbye!"

"It's just "see you later"." Tears of joy were in Jason's eyes now but he still smiled.

Ayu nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Mhm… I love you, Jason."

Jason walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, or at least where she would be if she were solid. "I love you too, Ayu. I love you more than anything else." He said closing his eyes.

"More than anything else, huh? How sweet of you… Promise you'll finish this war?"

"I promise, Ayu."

"Eheheh. Good boy." And with that, Ayu faded away completely, leaving Jason alone in a white world that began to turn black.

* * *

 **R &R! (Seriously, I need your input on how I did for my first lemon)**

 **If you stuck with this the whole way through, you're most likely confused as to what the fuck is going on.**

 **The main story is Fusion Fall: Fight to the Bitter End. If you want to know what's going on aside from the sexy shit, go read it.**

 **Anyways, I've gotta go now. See ya.**


End file.
